Casa Fiesta Ala District Two
by JCBoLt
Summary: Our favorite three Hunger Games victors are back, and this time, they're at Jace's house for the week. Join Jace, Sparkle, and Nikki as they simply try to survive a week with each other in the same house where there's only one rule: DONT MAKE A MESS. The second installment in the "Casa Fiesta" series by best-selling author JCBoLt. Rated T for alcohol use and Jace's "swears." HUMOR.


**A/N: JC IS BACK, BABY! WELCOME TO THE SEQUEL TO CFADF. If you haven't read CFADF, please do. Then you'll understand. This is a sequel. CFADF stands for Casa Fiesta Ala District Four, my debut fanfiction. If you didn't know that, that means that you haven't read it. So go. And be golden. I'll wait. I'll even put a little page break right here so that you know I'm waiting for you to read the four chapters of CFADF. Go on. Read it.**

* * *

**Just to clarify- Sparkle is a brunette, Jace is dirty-blonde, and Nikki has Ariel-orange hair. Sparkle's eyes are blue, Jace's are brown, and Nikki's are grey-green. I don't know if you all knew that, but I just thought it may help. Have fun reading. I love this story and I'm really, really enjoying writing my three favorite characters again.**

**Jace: Jesus, JC, will you just cut the crap and get to the story?**

**JC: Jace, shut up.**

**Sparkle: Hey now, JC, calm down.**

**Nikki: Hold on, JC, I'm a ginger? I thought you wanted me to be blonde! I thought we were all based off of people from your school! WHAT IS GOING ON?**

**Sparkle: Yeah, I thought I was blonde, too.**

**JC: I CHANGED MY AUTHOR-MIND. YOU ARE BASED OFF OF FRIENDS- well, Jace is based off of me, but that's a different story, and it really changes in this one- YOU KNOW WHAT? GET IN THE STORY AND STOP USING MY AUTHOR'S NOTES TO WHINE.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, Cato, Glimmer, or the good folks that these characters are based off of (I own myself, though). Thank you, MusicGirl and CBuscus for (unintentionally) allowing me to use your personalities in Nikki and Sparkle, respectively.**

**They never actually gave me permission to do that.**

**Whatever, I'm sure they're happy about it. THEY'RE FAMOUS NOW. SO THEY HAD BETTER REVIEW. OR I'M TOTALLY GOING TO HURT THEM. BY SINGING LES MIS SONGS.**

**Onward.**

* * *

"So Mom, Dad, you're sure you're okay with the guys staying for the week while you all are gone?"

"Jace, just don't make a mess," Cato warned. Jace grimaced and her mom shot her a glare.

"Jace…" Jace remembered how reluctant her parents were when they first agreed to letting Sparkle and Nikki come over for a week, especially after what happened in District Four after just a day. And holy crap, those _lobsters_. Jace shuddered at the very thought.

"Okay, okay."

Nikki arrived first to the empty house. It was rather early in the morning, so she didn't expect Jace to be awake yet. She pulled the key out from under the rug, rang the doorbell in warning, and walked in to the spotless house.

Jace walked out of the back room wearing a fluffy black robe, blue jeans, and warm-looking house shoes. She sipped steaming coffee out of an old black ceramic mug. Her hair was still damp from her recent shower and she didn't have any of her eyeliner on yet, which looked really odd to Nikki. Staring at her in disbelief, Nikki rubbed her eyes, trying to see if she was hallucinating or not, especially since Jace had glasses on and was giving her a crooked welcoming smile.

"What?" Jace asked, yawning. Nikki continued to stare at her. "Nikki? Why are you staring at me?"

"You look very… domestic." Jace's eyes narrowed into slits.

"I'm at home. I don't have to get dressed. What's wrong with wearing a robe and house shoes in the morning?" Jace yawned again and stretched her free arm above her head, making Nikki even more shocked.

"You don't seem like normal, knife-wielding, caffeine-intolerant Jace."

"I can be awesome and comfortable. District Four coffee is stronger than District Two coffee when it comes to caffeine. And… my knife is in my pocket." Nikki sighed in relief.

"Ah, there's Jace." There was a knock on the door and Nikki answered it while Jace grabbed an apple out of the pantry to munch on. "Hi, Sparkle."

"Hey, Nikki. I brought some wine and- Jace?" Jace turned around and shot Sparkle a grin, biting into the green apple she found. "Since when did you wear glasses?" Jace's face suddenly turned slightly red.

"My contacts prescription is late. You guys aren't really supposed to know that I wear glasses. So if you tell anyone, I'll kill you both." Jace glared at both of them and they both stared at each other in fear. She then turned and stuck her head into the fridge.

"Is it just me, or do the glasses make her even more intimidating?" Sparkle whispered to Nikki.

"It's not just you," Nikki assured her, shaking her head, which made her bright red braid fling around and hit Sparkle in the face.

"OW!" Jace spun around on her heel and raised an eyebrow at them.

"What do you two want to eat? I can fix eggs and sausage, if you'd like." Sparkle's jaw drops and Nikki copies her facial expression, staring at Jace, who acted very different at her house than when she was at Nikki's or Sparkle's house. "Seriously, it's seven o'clock, do you two want breakfast? I don't want to feel guilty being the only one eating. I'm starving, by the way."

"You can _cook_?" Sparkle asked incredulously. Jace nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Just because I didn't know you couldn't microwave aluminum foil doesn't mean I don't make a mean breakfast." Nikki shrugged and nodded.

"Sure, I'll take some eggs and sausage." Sparkle nods apprehensively.

"I guess I'll have an egg." Jace grinned and pushed her glasses back up onto the bridge of her nose.

"Awesome. It'll be ready soon. How about drinks?" Sparkle holds up one of her wine bottles, but Jace holds out a hand to stop her. "Not for breakfast. Please." Sparkle huffs and sits down at the kitchen table. "Oh, by the way, we need to try not to make a mess, because my mom and dad will kill me with my own knives." Nikki shot Jace a pointed glare.

"Now you know how I felt last month."

* * *

Once breakfast was ready, Jace dished out the delicious-looking food to Sparkle and Nikki, who had obviously waited long enough. Sparkle took a bite out of her egg and Jace grinned pointedly at her, expecting criticism. Sparkle gasps softly and stares at Jace.

"This is amazing!" Jace's smile widens substantially.

"Really?" Sparkle nods, tearing in to her meal. Nikki shrugs and takes a bite out of her sausage.

"Oh my gosh, where did you learn to cook like this?" Nikki asks.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Give yourself more credit, Jace, this is really good," Sparkle says. "So, what happened to scary, knife-wielding Jace?"

"Scary, knife-wielding Jace appears after this Jace eats breakfast. When I'm not fed, I'm near normal." Nikki raised an eyebrow at Sparkle, who grinned evilly in response. They both jumped up and blocked Jace from getting any food, holding her back from the table.

"LET ME EAT!" Jace yelled, trying to push through the arms of the two far stronger, older girls.

"NEVER!" Nikki shouts. Jace sobered immediately and stopped fighting against their arms.

"You don't want to make me starve. You wouldn't like me when I'm starving." She smirked as Nikki and Sparkle scampered back into their seats, eating quickly. Sitting down, she propped her elbows up on the table and grinned at her friends.

"So… When do we get to get in to that stash of wine?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, this will be… interesting, to say the least. I like writing Morning-Jace. Well that's that. 1283 words. Longest chapter I've probably ever written.**

**-JC, the one who is writing at midnight.**


End file.
